The Game
by ArtistFromaDream
Summary: Our little Feline Joker, Spade, has cheated in a game and has to deal with "severe" punishment dealt by the Jokers. Black JokerXOC and White JokerXOC maybe others COMPLETE
1. The Cheater

**Spade's Point of View**

I, a two-tailed feline Joker of Spades, was walking around a prison that belonged to a certain warden I knew. Today, I was helping out the prison since White Joker was out and couldn't be of service. But he did have the circus. Maybe he was there... Eh.

My eyes scanned the cells and beaten bodies of the prisoners behind them. Strange, I always ended up in a cell since I was a "Rebirther" I had to break the rules of the game. However, I never ended up _that_ bloody. Just a couple scratches here and there, nothing I couldn't handle. Black gets to soft sometimes...

Soon the job was done and I was able to sit in a corner and watch the prisoners, cards in hand. Several hours later, I came up with such a gruesome idea. "Who wants to play a game?" I shouted. Almost every cell had their prisoners arm sticking out. As fast as I could be, I cut them all off with my cards. Shrill screams and pained cries soon filled the room as I kicked every single arm I cut off at the wall. "That was a fun game~" I purred. "If it was so fun then try that game with me." A husky voice growled from behind. If Black wasn't so close then I wouldn't have been able to hear his growl. I waved an arm in front of his face. "I was hungry..." I wined. Black rolled his eye. "Fine, eat the damn arms." The warden growled. I purred in victory. Gathering up all the cut off arms, I managed to drag all fifteen to the corner I started from.

Black resumed what I started, job wise at least. I, on the other card, gnawed on the arms hungrily. Once Black was done he came over to where I was sitting and chomping away. "What do they taste like?" He asked. I didn't answer for quite a while well until Black snatched the arm I was so pleasantly enjoying. "What do they taste like?" He asked again. "Flesh? You mean you've never tried Faceless flesh? Not even Role-Holder flesh?!" The room was silent after I spoke my last demand. Black's eyebrow raised. "You eat role holders? You really have grown from when we first found you my dear~" White's voice spoke. I turned my head ever so slightly to see the Jester side of Joker was walking towards us. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah." I growled. The Jester just chuckled as the Warden rolled his eyes. "Jesker came to the circus to see how you were doing." White chuckled. My mood brightened ever so slightly. "Really? When?" I asked. The Jester chuckled. "I can't remember." He lied. I rolled my eyes again. "Surrrrrrrre ya don't." I said sarcastically. Black hit the dead arm on my head. I yelped as blood got in my ears. I shook my head fiercely, trying to get the old liquid out of my ear. Black laughed as he dropped the arm in my lap. I took my sleeve and picked up the arm and stood up. "Who wants to play a game?" I asked. Black and White looked at me with intense interest.

Running towards the wall I took the dried blood from the arm I held in my hand and drew three huge circles on the wall. One for Black, one for me, and one for White. Running back towards the two counterparts I grabbed three arms, finishing off the one I held in my hands. I gave one arm to Black and the other to White. "The point of the game is to throw the arm as hard as you can inside the circle. The blood that remains in the arm must splatter within the circle, no where else." "_W__**h**__a__**t **__d__**o **__w__**e **__**g**__e__**t**__ i__**f**__ w__**e **_w**i**n**?**" Joker asked. "Whatever you want." I growled. The two smirked as if they had already won. I should've thought about what to say before I vomitted those words.

Black went up first. He threw the arm with aim and hit it to the side of the circle but the blood still remained in the circle. Black looked at White with a smirk glued to his face. White threw his arm as it hit the circle dead in the middle. The blood splattered and covered the whole circle. It was my turn. I was about to throw the arm but Black snatched the arm and looked inside it. "Cheater." He smirked. He dug his hand inside the flesh and took out a card. White came up from behind and dragged my favorite golden chain from the right pocket of my shorts. The card that was usually attached to the end of it wasn't there. "My my Miss Blue~ Where is your card~?" He asked. My cat ears bent down and my two tails stopped swaying. I shrugged my shoulders. "Cheaters must be punished~ Black, what should we do to our dear kitten~?" White asked. I felt my face get really hot as Black and White continued their "conversation." I soon slipped out of their grip and ran for the door. However, Black was able to catch up to me and grab one of my tails. Just his finger making contact with it made me stop. The two were able to get me into a cell since Black still had his hand on my tail. "_M__**i**__g__**h**__t __**a**__s __**w**__e__**l**__l __**s**__t__**a**__y __**h**__e__**r**__e __**u**__n__**t**__i__**l**__l __**w**__e __**c**__o__**m**__e __**u**__p __**w**__i__**t**__h __**a**__ w__**o**__n__**d**__e__**r**__f__**u**__l __**p**__u__**n**__i__**s**__h__**m**__e__**n**__t __**f**__o__**r **__o__**u**__r __**c**__h__**e**__a__**t**__e__**r~" **_Joker said.

"Man, they really don't like cheaters, huh?"


	2. The Punishment

After several hours, the Jokers came to get me. I was pretty much asleep though. So one of them picked me up and brought me to Black's room.

When I finally awoke, I realize I was only in my sweater. It wasn't too long though. I yawned and stretched. I looked around and realized I was in Black's room. I got out of the bed and tugged my sweater. It refused to go any lower. I looked around but didn't see my stockings, shoes, or shorts. I walked around the room and slowly opened the door once I came across it. Black was doing his daily job and was almost done. I slowly closed the door and turned around. I saw White standing in the middle of the room. I looked at him. He looked back. This so called "punishment" was not gonna be good.

White started to make his way towards me. I did nothing to stop him. I just looked at the floor. "Now now my dear~ I want to see that pretty face of yours~" White coaxed. I just turned around and let my tails do what they pleased. Footsteps could be heard and I got out of the way as the door opened. "Ah, it seems our Warden is done with his job. That means we could play with our new toy." White purred. Black looked at my form that was looking hopefull at the door. "It's locked." He snickered. Since when did he have time to lock the damn thing?!

White came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. White began to drag me to the couch. He plopped down and had me land on top of him. I gulped. White brought his hand close to my shoulder. The very shoulder he put his hand into when he first found me. I looked up at White. His eye was closed as his other hand stroked me from behind my ears. I purred and didn't even notice Black coming over until he lifted my legs and sat down under them.

This all felt so weird to me. White began kissing and, sometimes, even biting my neck. Black was making a weird motion on my legs.

"What about the punishment?" I muttered. "We're only getting started my dear~" White purred as he tilted my head back so he could attack my face. He avoided my lips though. Black began tugging on my chain. I looked down at him. He was slowly making his way up. He was soon hovering over my chest. He began biting and sucking on my shoulders and the base of my neck.

Black and White soon forced their bodies to stop and let me breathe. "Is there more?" I asked. White nodded. "Plently more my dear~" White purred. I slowly nodded. "But for now, you'll have to sleep with me for a while." Black smirked. I gulped and nodded.

_Now I really wish I didn't cheat. Maybe if I let them win then they wouldn't do this to me. Tch, I highly doubt that._


	3. The Comparison

**White Joker and Black Joker's Point of View**

The wonderful sound of Spade's heart. It is just to wonderful~ The slow ticking and then the fast and then the soft and then the loud and then the pause. The pause was what scared me the most. The thought of my precious kitten shattering like glass and her marionette family crumbling into dust. The fear would take over and for once, I wish that clocks never exist. Unlike the rest of the Role-Holders and Faceless, my dear Spade can not be replaced. Yes, she does have a clock but her role is something she came upon herself. Besides, we would never love someone else. Not even Alice has made my heart ache and throb like Spade. Alice could not make this warm feeling spread inside my body like Spade could. Alice is nothing like my kitten.

The stupid bitch could not even make me smile and chuckle like my fucking fragile kitten. The stupid whore couldn't even get a fucking life! Spade had one but couldn't find the fucking key to its fucking lock! My kitten is nothing like the bitchy whore Alice was and still is.

Alice never had such marks that hid her body. Spade did. Around her neck, on her arms just below her shoulders, and on her upper chest above her stomach. The bandages that claimed her legs was simply covering torn and scratched flesh. Nothing our dear kitten couldn't handle~

The whore would always run from battle and hardly liked people for who they fucking were! She would try to change them! Spade would kick people's asses (Or tails for that matter)!

**S**p**a**d**e **i**s **e**v**e**r**y**t**h**i**n**g **A**l**i**c**e **i**s **n**o**t.**


	4. The Bet

**Spade's Point of View**

Here I was, sitting in bed, Black Joker's bed, with him sleeping peacefully on top of me. "Stupid Black." I muttered. And then there was White. He was sleeping under me. Arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

_Flashback _

_"Why do I have to sleep with Black?! In bed too!" A confused yell erupted the two counter parts talk about "Future Plans". White chuckled. "My dear, this is simply because we know you. And once you get to know someone and care for them then you would run away from them because you are ashamed to feel those emotions." White said. Black simply nodded his head. I muttered some words that White might have been able to understand. Good thing he didn't. "We could play a game for your freedom and bod-" "Okay, but can I choose it?" I asked. Black grunted and White nodded while pulling out three cards and giving them to me. I looked at them. __**King of Clover, King of Diamond, and Joker of Spades. **__I nodded and shuffled the cards with my back to the two Jokers. "Okay, both of you have to pick a card. If you get Joker of Spades then you…c-can," I shivered at the thought. "kiss me for as long as you like and I will s-stay here in the prison for as long as you like." I muttered. Black and White both smirked. "However! If one of you pick King of Diamonds or King of Clover then you would have to kiss each other and I get to go free!" I declared. The two nodded and the game began._

_White and Black both had a conversation on how to win. "Spade doesn't like being in the middle so she can't be in the middle," "Kitten doesn't like being near to many people either…" Soon the two Jokers came back for the game. I held out the cards. White went first. He picked the middle one. Honestly, I forgot what card was who. White looked at it and smirked. He flipped it around so I could see it myself. "Joker of Spades. Shit!" I cursed. "So which one of us," "Will you kiss first?" They asked. I was about to make a run for the door but I was sitting on the bed. That wouldn't work. "Time for Plan B." I muttered._

_I kissed White Joker first. He did it gently. A quick peck at first but a "heated" kiss in the end. It wasn't much of a kiss though. White, Black, and Blue both agreed that only when someone sticks their tongue inside your mouth does it truely count as a "kiss". So really, White didn't steal my first kiss. Bit what about Black…?_

_Black came in next. For once he actually waited. Black eagerly grabbed my shoulders and crashed his lips onto mine. Shocked at his sudden reaction, I closed my eyes. My sweater began to be tugged and it slowly began to slip down my shoulders. My hands went to his chest and tried to push him away. All he did was pull back, nothing more. His hands were still slipping my sweater down. "Dammit Black! Stop!" I yelled. He shook his head. "We hardly ever get to see your markings my dear." White said. I looked at his arms that were making their way around my waist. Soon a blue spade showed. All the way down to my wrists. On the sides of my arms, red hearts made their way down to my writs on the right side while green clovers made their way down to my wrists on the right side. On the back of my arms, yellow diamonds made their way down to my wrists. I shivered as White gently caressed the skin. It had been so long. Hardly anyone makes contact with my markings anymore. White, Black, Blood, Ace, Nightmare, and of course our dear Alice~ are the only ones. I sighed as sleep soon drifted over my body. White kept his motions going as Black rolled up my sleaves. I tried to fight him but he was still stronger then me. The two Jokers took my sleepy body and placed it under the covers, in the bed. After that, the two jumped in, trapping my body with their long arms._

_End_

I turned my head to the side. "I don't get you two." I softly murmured. A wet substance slid over my ear. My weak human ears while a hand grabbed my tails. "You shouldn't." White said, his hot breath sending chills down my spine. Black's hand messing with my tails. "Where's the fun in that?"Black growled. I sighed as White nuzzled into my neck and Black wrapped his arm around my waist to join the other. "**_Y_**_o__**u'**__r__**e **__o__**u**__r__**s **__a__**f**__t__**e**__r __**a**__l__**l, **__r__**i**__g__**h**__t__**?"**_Joker asked. I gulped and slowly nodded.

"I swear, I'll regret ever being alive." I sighed. The two smirked and chuckled darkly.


	5. The Sinner

Slowly, my eyes opened. I shifted a bit, slightly happy that the two Jokers weren't on top of me. I yawned and sat up. I looked to the side, no White. I looked to my other side, no Black. "I'm free?" I asked. I looked around and saw something attached to the couch. Getting out of the bed, I managed to get to the couch. "A note?" I picked the piece of paper up and tore it from the fabric.

_Kitten,_

_My dear, I have gone out to the circus and will return shortly. Try not to burn the prison down now~ Anyways, Black has gone out to get some prisoners back in their cells. The Knight of Hearts should be patrolling the prison at the moment and then we will leave. Don't wory though. He's not coming after you. (Writing that got smeared) Æ will be gone but if he's not gone by the time I or my dear counterpart are back, feel free to kill him~_

"Damn tht Knight." I shivered. I walked over to the door, rslightly for the doorknob. My hand fell back however. I reached in my pocket and unwrapped the chain from around my body. Looking at the card with the jester/joker like pattern on it. I sighed as the card disappeared, a midnight black gun in its place. The chain still attached. On one side, there is a white diamond and a white clover. On the other, there is a white heart and a blue spade. I sighed as I held my grip on the gun. I sat down on the couch, Ace's insane laughing dulling my mind. I held my grip on the gun as it slowly loosened but tightened when I heard a sound.

Several time periods later, Black Joker came back. I almost shot him, fearing it was Ace. I sighed as Black hissed a warning. "I-I'm sorry I almost shot you…" I muttered. Black suddenly smirked as he silently walked towards me. Coming up from behind, he brushed my side bangs away. They were as long as Black and White's side bangs. Maybe a little shorter. "You know how you can really say your sorry?" He whispered. I swatted him away, already knowing what he was going to do. "I swear, besides Wrath, your sin is Greed." I muttered, pointing the gun at his forehead. "Yours is Pride." He chuckled. I motioned for him to continue. He looked at me confused. "I have three sins. Pride, Greed, and Envy." I sighed. "I understand the Greed and Pride but Envy?!" Black hissed. I chuckled as Black sat down next to me and pulled and tugged until I was seated in his lap, arms around my waist.

"I was always jealous of the two Joker counterparts known as Black Joker, the fierce warden, and White Joker, the insane entertainist. I always wanted to be strong like the two fierce and wily Jokers. I owned a piece of land myself, a broken down mansion that was "haunted". I created Marionettes, smashed clocks, and grew stronger. Vivaldi once tried to behead me, Blood once tried to kill me, and Juluis once tried to capture me for smashing clocks. All tried but failed. I still Envy you to this day though."

Black sighed, his burning breath sending chills down my spine. "Such a sinner~" White purred from the bed. "Just like us." Black added. I managed a weak smile. "Yeah. Just like you." I sighed. White got off the bed and walked towards the couch. I looked up at him and watched him lift his hand to my face and gently stroke it. Blank's arms got under my sweater and rubbed my stomach. I silently yelped. By now, I was somewhat used to it. These actions at least. These feelings and emotions I'm not used to, and never will be.


	6. The Entertainment

"OW!" I yelled as a prisoner reached out and twisted my tails. Now they look like someone was facing forward but their head wasn't. Pulling out four cards, I pinned the prisoner to the wall using them. My tails hurt. My clock feels broken. _I _feel broken. Limping down the halls of the prison, laughter surrounded me.

"Oh look! 'The mighty' slut looks dead!"

"You're right!"

"What a bitch!"

Cards surrounded the prison as thousands clung to the walls, the ceiling, the bloodied bars, and of course the dead prisoners. "My dear," A voice spoke from behind my back. Go away, White. Just…please. Go away.

White brushed his finger nails against my sprained tails. I bit back a scream. Yes, it hurt that much. Sprained tails are the worst. White purred as he forced me to look at him. He had a card stuck in his cheek. He looked at me as if he wanted something. A new toy or…

_Entertainment._

"Bored?" The jester asked. I slowly nodded my head. "And pissed." Black added from behind. By now, the bodies of the prisoners have disappeared, leaving the shattered fragments of their clocks and the numbers scattered in each cell to be seen. A single card stuck in a single hour hand. "Explains all this." Black hissed. "Sorry. They…" "Broke you." White finished. Slowly nodding, I began to walk toward a cell. "Better do my role…" I muttered. Bending down, my tails hit the ground. I hissed as pain shot through my body. My "kitty-kitty" ears bending down, somewhat like a dogs. Black started to get after image to get the cards from the ceiling. They obeyed so they didn't notice my pain. But then there was White…

_Screaming Bloody Murder,_

_Entertainment._

The jester looked at me with a smile fix on his lips. I began to collect the clock numbers. The pain getting worse as my tails hit the ground. My breathing getting visual with each exhale. The jester leaving the prison, after images collecting and staring as the cards disappear from their sight, warden doing nothing just bossing and "harassing", Rebirther slowly being eaten and forgotten. Nothing but…

_We just can't afford a life,_

_Entertainment._

It was all according to the clock. Such a heart. Always bea- ticking. Always tocking. Always surviving. The species of a clock. A clock. The minutes stew turning to hours, to days, to an eternity. Life is just simply…

_Smashing picture perfect faces,_

_Entertainment._

A life of no meaning. A clock of no ticking. Such things can never happen.

_"But this is Wonderland. __**Anything **__can happen."_


	7. The First

I hid under Black's bed, biting my arm. The floor was covered in blood and so were my clothes. The bite marks showed clearly even in the dark. A nice yet deadly black and blue, a little purple mixed in. I kept on biting my arm until I heard Black's door open.

I kept on biting just more quieter. My whimpers became little muffled cries. "Spade?" White's voice called. I stopped. If Black caught me like this, he would kill me. If White caught me like this…

**White Joker's Point of View**

I was able to hear a little cry coming from under the bed. It sounded like…Spade. Like she was in pain. I began to walk around my dear counterparts room, pretending not to know where she is. Once I came upon the bed, I sighed a fake sigh and climbed on. There it was again… A whimper. I rolled to the edge of the bed and brought up the covers that covered the end. There she was… My dear kitten, all crumbled and… broken. Even from behind, I could tell she was holding her arm. I noticed the blood on the floor. "Spade," I called. "Please come out here." I offered. Spade twitched a bit and then she came out here. Her face was staring at the floor, hair covering her eyes. One of her sleeves was rolled up, her arm stained in her own blood. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled and tugged. She hesitated but soon sat down in my lap. Her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms clutching her chest. "What happened this time?" I asked. My voice full of curiosity and a bit of sadness. The feline began to cry softly. I unwrapped her legs from around my waist. I laid down with Spade crying into my chest. Her ears were flat against her head. Her two tails were wrapped around my leg.

Finally, Spade was ready to talk. It was muffled by my chest but I was close enough to understand. "Jesker was going to change my bandages again… H-he told me to stay put but I didn't… My bandages were off and I forget about that alot but I went outside the mansion. I feel so stupid… I ran back home and put on my old bandages because Blood was looking for me." She explained. I nearly snapped when she said that Blood was looking for her. "Why was Blood looking for you?" I growled softly. Spade squeaked when she felt my hand brush the base of her tails. Besides her useless human ears, her tail was a weak spot because others tried to cut one of them off because they claimed she wasn't "sharing". "H-he was looking for me b-because Alice asked for me. But when I saw him he looked…depressed." "Good." I said calmly, my hand caressing her shoulders. She didn't purr. The pain. I began to wrap my arms around the feline's waist and I sat up. I looked down at Spade's arm. The wounds were still fresh. Spade reached for her sleeve but I gently grabbed her wrist to stop her. I grabbed her other wrist, Spade whimpering in pain. I lifted the arm to my level and began to lick one of the wounds.

I made my way all the way down to her elbow, the place where the biting stopped. Wrists still in hand, I began to pull her towards my chest. She blushed a little, her spade markings turning purple. I had both her wrists in one hand while my other was tracing little marks on her back. "When do your bandages need to be changed?" I asked. "Sometime today." She murmured. I nodded my head.

I made a bold move. I let my face lean into hers, lips brushing lips. Slowly, I kissed her. As expected, she didn't kiss back.

**Spade's Point of View**

This was all so sudden. White kissing me, his tongue running along my lip. He knows this is my first! Shouldn't he be more…patient with it? I would expect Black to run me over like a horse being chased by something but he was the one to be patient.

I parted my lips a little, scared. White's tongue slowly made its way through. His tongue brushed against mine, telling me I was his and his alone. White separated us. "You'll learn…" He purred.

_No, no I won't Joker_


	8. The Outsider

_A dream within a dream?_

_What a fool._

_Dreams and dreams,_

_Nightmares are nightmares,_

_Life is life,_

_What a fool she was,_

_The Outsider,_

_The Beater,_

_The-_

"Spade."

I looked up to see the warden, Black Joker. "Yes~?" I asked. Black rolled his eye. "Look down." He said simply.

Looking down, I noticed blood on my sweater and my shorts and my very own hands. "Look look here." Black ordered again. Looking up I noticed Black's whole cheek was bleeding.

Oops. I did it again. "Sorry~" I purred. I wasn't sorry at all though. Black sometimes deserves it. " You know how you can prove that~" Black snickered. The ground was cold and I didn't feel like being teased. My mood dropped and I hissed. "In another life I might." I growled.

_A dream. _

_ A dream._

_ A dream._

_[Not] Simple._

_Alice is different. _

_ The poor girl needs to die._

_ The poor girl will die._

_ And guess who killed her,_

_ Me of course. _

_ No one else,_

_ Or they die too~_

_'_


	9. The Murder

It was April Season, the time where seasons where scattered about. I was sitting on the roof of the Clock Tower, killing those who went in and went out the doors.

The cold snowflakes making me shiver. It was freezing! At least I can run around again. I wrapped my body in my arms and curled up in a ball. A ball that was being covered by snow. It reminded me of the April Season before the last, when I first came here. The same cold day…

_The snow fell from the sky and covered my broken form. My clothes were ripped while my hair was all over the place. Most of the stands covered my feet and tails. My clothes were ripped, letting the snow make my body freeze. My tails were shivering as I struggled to get up. I grabbed onto a nearby tree for support. I froze as the sound of snow being crunched could be heard from behind. My grip on a low branch loosened and I fell. My clothes ripped even more. I shivered as the crunching snow stopped. A hand on my shoulder. A chilling laugh in the air. As if it was cold enough! Turning around slightly, I saw a man, a jester, a role holder. I yelped as he dug his hand into my wounded shoulder. His hand moved from inside the shoulder and soon came back out. He held a card in front of my face. There was a jester on it. It was outline in a sky blue, the kind of sky blue my markings look like. On the sides the word "Joker" was written in the same color. The man trapped my chain and put it to the card. The chain instantly became attached to the card and they were bound. The man tugged on the card but it wouldn't dettach. I tried and it came off easily. The man slowly introduced himself. "Joker." He said. "J-J-Jo-ker? Joker?" I practiced. I didn't know how to speak, no would would teach me. Clover would try here and there but she was busy with her restaurant. Who could blame her? Jesker was extremely busy and I didn't see him often. The man nodded. Her brought a hand to my cheek and ran it over my spade marking. His other hand brushing the bangs away. "Spade." He said again. "S-S-Sp-Spade?" That name. That was my name. "Spade, my name." I spoke. The Jester clapped his hands. From that moment on the jester took me in and I soon met the warden and my speech got better._

The clock maker's pet dog just ran through the doors. The knight… He wasn't wearing his cloak, just his normal knight attire.

I ran through the town, panting. _Shit! I'll be late again! _Last April Season I was late for the circus opening. "Kitty! Kitty!" The two faceless cried. The two knife throwers were the only ones in the circus that I trusted, not adding White.

The two children eagerly grabbed my hands and dragged me down to Joker. I looked down the street. Faceless crowding the shop entrances just to get a look at the circus opening!

The two kids gave me their knifes and I started juggling the four knifes. One of the faceless came over and snatched one of the knifes, "No killing this time! Or I'm gonna tell Joker!" He growled. I hissed in his face, distracting him while I slipped the knife from his grip, leaving small cuts on his fingers. I stabbed the faceless through the face, leaving him dead. The children watched every single move I made. "Too late for that~" I purred.

After a couple hours of practice the circus folks began to bunch up in that little circle that fits in the street. "Can we kill someone today?" The two knife throwers asked eagerly. Every opening someone got murdered and their clock gets smashed. All thanks to me~

I juggled the knifes, throwing two to the kids to toss to each other for fun. Can't let the kids go bored! Who knows what would happen!

**Alice Liddell's Point of View**

Boris agreed to go out for dinner sometime near noon. Luck was on our side too! The circus opening started! Joker's Circus was here once again! I was so glad, the food hasn't been served and we got an outside table. So lucky! This was only my second circus but my third April Season. I had to help Julius with the clocks. Last April Season, all the faceless looked terrified, as if someone would just jump out and attack. Julius was _guarding _the clocks that needed to be fixed. It was almost as if there was a killer on the loose but the victims weren't the people, the victims were the clocks themselves.

The circus came by and I saw even more faceless. Then there was Joker and someone else. She was juggling knifes and passing them to the two knife throwing children. She had four knifes. I took a break from watching the circus and noticed that our waiter came out. But as she stepped through the door, a knife hit her in the chest. I looked back to the juggling feline, three knifes. "Boris…" I whimpered. He nodded. "She killed her." He muttered. "Who is she?" I asked. "Someone you don't want to mess with." Harbor is stood and grabbed my hand. We ran outta the place and to a forest.

The forest got darker and darker and soon it wasn't day anymore, it was night.

After a couple hours we came upon a mansion. It had holes in the roof and shattered windows everywhere. The front door was slanted and was digging into the wall. "This is where she lives." Boris explained. "We're not going in there, are we?" Boris smirked. "But of course we are~" He purred.

**Spade's Point of View**

"Good job today." White commented. I nodded and kept on chewing on the arm that was given to me. It was still alive but was almost dead. Not paying attention to where I was biting, I bit into the bone. I didn't care. I had visitors. So stupid. White said I could go and hell, I did.


	10. The Information and The Family

My sprained tails have healed so getting to my mansion was no problem. Once I got there I jumped on the roof and stared down at the visitors. My eyes glinted an erie glow.

**Alice Liddell's Point of View**

I looked up, squeezing Boris' arm. There, just upon the roof, was a cat. Much like Boris but with two tails.

I looked back at Boris to see him grabbing a card in his hand. He turned around and dragged me again. We ran out of the forest the time period changing back to day but then to evening.

Boris connected a door to his room. He stepped through and Boris' room was waiting on the other side. "Boris, who was that?" I asked.

Boris took a deep breath.

"Spade Zinraw is her name. Her role is the Rebirther. She smashes clocks and steals the numbers inside. She create Marionettes using those numbers. Like Ace, Spade works for the Jokers. Both circus and prison. She is a feline like me but has two tails and instead of just cat ears she had human sars too because when she was 'born' she had…problems. When she fights, she uses her cards which are sharper than that pip squeaks' dagger. She only uses her gun when she is in major trouble or protecting her remaining family. She had a major fear of the queen, the PM, the knight, the old fart, me, the pipsqueak, the lizard, the hatter, the hare, the twins, basically everyone but the prick. Now she works with Pierce which drives the knight nuts. Now she's only afraid of the knight and the leaders of territory, including herself. Spada is someone you don't want to mess with. If you see her, run."

All of this was so confusing. Is she hated for her role, like Julius is? Or is it because…Spade just needs help!

**Spade Zinraw's Point of View**

I sighed. No one ever comes here anymore! Not fair! Time to go back to the circus.

"How did it go?" White asked. I shook my head sighing. "Bolted." I replied sadly. "BULLSHIT!" Black yelled through Joker's mask. Outside the tent it turned Night.

I walked toward a certain tent that belonged to my two favorite deadlies~

Once I opened the flap of the tent the two children cried. I sighed. "It's alright my little killers~ It's just your tutor." I soothed. "S-Spade…someone told us a scary tale." The children whimpered in fear. I nodded and went over to their beds on the floor. "It's alright~ I'll throw knifes at those little killers that try to go after my deadlies~ No one kills them but me~" I purred. "Y-you're not gonna kill us though…right?" They whimpered. I shook my head. "Never~" I soothed. I sat down between their two beds. "Who wants a story?" I asked. Both raised their hands and I began.

"There were two children and one teen in a family. The others around them died. However the teen took great responsibility for the kids seen if she didn't like them. However, she lived them every much and would give up everything in the whole world to protect them." The two kids were fast asleep. The kids were fast asleep with their arms over my legs. Their pillows were slanted so they were resting on my hip.

"Oh come on! I never get to finish~" I giggled silently.


	11. The Damned

"Spade. Get up."

A groan.

"Spade."

A moan.

"SPADE!"

I jolted up from two covers and a pillow. "What happened?" I looked at the enterance to the tent. White was standing and a very pissed off looking Black was next to him. "Ah shit." I muttered as I noticed that Black had his whip in his hand.

"Whwrong den bothering you?! You've been outta it for thirteen ducking time periods!" Black demanded.

This was certainly surprising.

"Nothing..." I muttered.

"BULLSHIT!" Black screamed.

The Black wild card took his whip and made it a gun. He pointed it straight at me.

"Do you really know what's bullshit?! Me, you, White! Stuck here in this goddamn life with no respect besides our own workers! Other damn role holders need to show us some goddamn respect for who we freaking are! Even if we have some goddamn shitty roles! We need some respect too damn it! I'm sick of this shit! Pick on the damn outsiders!" I screamed.

"Isn't _us_ respecting _you _and _you _respecting _us _enough?"

I looked at Joker and slowly nodded.

"I'm just…forget it." I stood up and walked toward White.

"We have roles that are more important then the others. I risk my life collecting numbers and memories while Pierce does too. Helping me bury the bodies and collect the numbers. White entertains the lost even when he's hated and the others try and kill him. Black locks those who break the rules, including me. We're feared,"

"But we,"

"don't like it."

I slowly nodded.

"I'm gonna show those damn role holders a piece of my mind."

"You have fun with that."

I looked in Blank's direction and looked back at White, a smirk cemented on my face.

"I always do~"

_Alice, you my dear can wait for your life to end. Oh! But it already has thminuettesh you were devoured and forced to play the game. For once, I'll thank that little rabbit. Once he's dead of course~_


	12. The Ball

I walked around the clock tower. It was cold! I skipped practice again, the knife throwing children were sad. I watched them. They were never very cheerful when I wasn't around. Did I make that much if a difference? What am I to them? I precious pet cat? Or something more?

I was trapped in my thoughts when I suddenly came upon the castle. I climbed a tree and jumped for the roof. I walked along the roof, wondering if any faceless knew.

Soon I became bored and looked inside a window by hanging upside down from the railing attached and forming the tile things. I saw maids preparing several things. Soldiers were helping too. I got back on the roof and pressed one ear against the cold solid tile.

"Everyone hurry! The ball starts in five time periods!"

"Oh." I forgot about the ball. Stupid Jokers, their lucky they don't have to go! Damn them!

I looked through the window again and saw Peter looking all fancy and Ace wearing that silly white suite. Vivaldi came in. She looked awfully…wide in mass. She wore one of the ugliest dresses I've ever seen her wear.

I looked up and saw the evening turn into day. Four more to go. Stupid rules.

I ran on the path that led to my mansion. A marionette led the way. Soon the time period changed and it was night. I was always greeted by the night-time darkness of my realm. I slipped through a shattered window and searched for Clover. She always knew what I should wear for these…special events.

"Clov!" I called her nickname. She came in an instant. "Yes Miss?" She asked. I gestured to my clothes and she knew. "What color dress?" She asked. I glared daggers at her. "But you must dress like the other females!" Clover argued. I shook my head. "I don't acre. Besides, they won't notice." I shrugged. The marionette sighed and she ran off to get a suite.

Once she came back, she had Diamond's help with the fabric. It was a black shirt with two sky blue ties twisted together. The pants were the same midnight black color as the shirt. I went to go change in a nearby room.

Lucky me it only took me three time periods. I wore a stupid dress shirt that was buttoned up and it was black. The shirt underneath was white and between the two there was the two ties. One of them had a hole in it. Somewhere near the cent. Clover forced me to put on white gloves. I hhands black pants with pockets. I wore some stupid black shoes. Luckily, I could run in them.

Once I got to the castle it was the last period and the ball finally started. Of course, I had to stick around for the stupid opening. Vivaldi always sucked at it. Finally the ball started and it turned night. The true time period for a ball.

After the opening, all the role holders gathered at the balcony at the top of the room. It was a great place for aiming with a gun. I walked up the stairs and was welcomed by Vivaldi. "We hoped you would not make it." She spoke coldly. "Wouldn't miss this for the world." I smirked. Vivaldi huffed. "Why do you come?" Vivaldi asked. "Because…It's not everyday you get to waltz right on through the doors of the castle." I explained. "You lie." Boris growled. "Is that so?" I asked, teasing the Cheshire. "ALIIIIIIIICE~" Peer yelled and threw himself down the stairs straight at a girl in a sky blue dress. The girl dodged swiftly. "Geez Peter." She sighed and continued. Peter, being Peter, recovered quickly and went after this girl named "Alice."

The girl smiled at everyone except for Blood and me. She didn't even look at me. "Alice, this is Zinraw. Zinraw, Alice." Vivaldi introduced.

**Alice Liddel's Point of View**

That feline! I nodded. I tried to avoid her eyes but they were hypnotizing me. Whwn I looked at her eyes, all I saw was saddness, Lonliness, and…

_Hate._

"My name is Spade." Spade bowed. Her eyes never leaving mine. "Alice." I spoke.

The cat nodded.

_Why do I feel so...sad? _


	13. The Last Dance that began this Game

"I wish to have time alone with this lovely outsider." Spade spoke. Boris growled at the girl in the suite. Blood gave her a glare. Elliot's ears were twitching. Peter's the same.

_Is she really that bad?_

I nodded as the cat gently took my hand and glided gracefully down the stairs and onto the dance floor.

"My dear, what have they said?"

I looked at the balcony above.

I shook my head.

Spade nodded.

"Then the risk must not be taken."

I was so confused.

"Good day, my dear. Let the others be of service."

She tugged on my arm and pulled me close.

Her breath tickled the shell of my ear.

_"Please find a life and find happiness in this world of messed of time of life._

_May the card be of service."_

And with that, she was gone.

I felt something in my hand and opened it.

A card.

A jester.

Outlined in blue.

She was the one.

She was a wild card.


	14. Side Notes -Part One-

**About the Author**

Midnight Solitare is a female who lives somewhere in the United States.

She has taken a liking to QuinRose and "her" book series, Heart no Kuni no Alice. She has created an OC, original character, by the name of Spade.

She finds that her stories are inspired by music. For instance,

**Chapter Six -The Entertainment- was inspired by a song called Entertainment by Rise Against.**

**Chapter Thriteen -The Last Dance that Began this Game- is inspired by a song called Where's My Angel by Metro Station**

"_I give credit to QuinRose (for 'her' characters), Rise Against and Metro Station (for their songs) if anyone wants to use my OC, Spade. No need to asked just credit please."_


	15. Side Notes -Part Two-

**Author's Notes**

_"I am truly sorry if there is any spelling errors or anything else that causes a misunderstanding. I'm hoping things will clear up in Book Two of this series. Keep an eye out! _

**_Book Two_**

**_Between the Tides_**


End file.
